1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to multiple microcomputer systems particularly with respect to inter-computer communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple microcomputer systems are well known. A general discussion of design considerations is contained in Bowen, The Logical Design of Multiple Microprocessor Systems, Prencice Hall, 1980, particularly chapter 4 PP 71-108 and chapter 9 pp 247-257, and the end of chapter references. Previously in multiple computer configurations, several processors shared a common memory, in part, because memories were often faster than the processors they served. With increases in processor speed it has become common to associate each professor with its own memory. If each processor only accesses its own memory, the benefits of a multiple processor system are reduced. If all processors share a common memory, communication bus congestion becomes a problem particularly when the common memory is used to store frequently executed programs. The present invention uses a combination of memory dedicated to each processor (i.e. local memory) and dedicated blocks in memories associated with each of the other microcomputers in the system. In addition, the present invention provides a novel method of inter-computer signalling.